silenced
by yoonbinenthusiast
Summary: cerita tentang Jihoon yang menyukai Yoonbin dalam diam.


"Ben bangun! Udah jam 7 nanti kita telat ke kerjaan!" Jihoon menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuh Yoonbin.

"Iya ini bangun." Yoonbin mengusap wajahnya kemudian bangun dan bergegas ke kamar mandi.

Jihoon membereskan tempat tidur Yoonbin yang sekaligus tempat tidurnya juga. Apartemen yang mereka tempati hanya memiliki satu kamar saja, oleh karena itu mereka memutuskan untuk satu ranjang.

"Ji! Maaf ambilin handuk!" teriak Yoonbin dari dalam kamar mandi.

Jihoon hanya menghela napasnya kemudian memberikan handuk ke Yoonbin.

"Buka Ben"

Yoonbin mengulurkan tangannya ke sela-sela pintu kemudian Jihoon memberikan handuknya.

Selesai dengan urusan membereskan kamar, Jihoon menuju ke dapur untuk membuat bekal.

Jihoon membuat sandwich daging hari ini, menu favorit Yoonbin.

"Ji, kemeja yang putih liat ga?" Yoonbin menghampiri Jihoon dengan bertelanjang dada dan hanya menggunakan celana jeans hitamnya.

Jihoon rasanya ingin menendang Yoonbin ke Neptunus. Lelaki itu selalu saja membuat jantung Jihoon bekerja dengan keras.

"Ada di lemari kamu cari dulu yang bener."

"Gak ada, tadi aku udah cari."

"Yaudah ini sandwichnya kamu masukkin ke wadah bekel dulu. Aku mau cari kemeja."

Yoonbin hanya mengangguk. Jihoon pergi ke kamar mereka berdua dan mulai mencari kemeja putih Yoonbin.

"Perasaan aku simpan di atas deh." Jihoon berjinjit mencari ke bagian lemari yang paling atas.

"Ini ada, carinya pake mulut sih." Jihoon mengambil kemeja tersebut kemudian kembali ke dapur.

"Nih ada Ben, makannya dicari dulu yang bener." Jihoon menyodorkan kemejanya ke Yoonbin.

"Ya maaf, makasih yaa" Yoonbin tersenyum sambil mengusak rambut Jihoon kemudian ia memakai kemejanya.

"Udah beres bekelnya?" tanya Jihoon.

"Udah, aku ambil tas dulu abis itu kita langsung berangkat."

Jihoon dan Yoonbin bekerja di sebuah caffe di kawasan elit. Mereka bertemu sejak sma dan sekarang mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama karena saat ini mencari apartemen yang murah sangat sulit.

Hari ini mereka berdua kebagian shift pagi. Mereka akan bekerja dari jam 08.00 sampai dengan jam 15.00.

Yoonbin dan Jihoon sudah di ruang karyawan. Mereka mengenakan apron khusus berwarna pastel dan mulai ke area kerja masing-masing.

Jihoon sebagai kasir sedangkan Yoonbin sebagai barista.

Satu shift hanya ada 5 karyawan. 3 lainnya bekerja sebagai pelayan.

"Selamat pagi, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Jihoon mengulas senyum ramah untuk menyambut pelanggan pertama.

"Pagi kak, boleh pesan Cappucino 2?"

"Tentu saja, mau ukuran yang mana? Small, medium atau large?"

"Large kak."

"Mau diminum disini atau dibawa pulang?"

"Dibawa pulang kak"

"Jumlahnya jadi 80.000"

Anak tersebut memberikan uang sejumlah 100.000

"Kembalinya 20.000 ditunggu ya nanti dipanggil. Terimakasih"

Jihoon memberikan kertas pesanan ke Yoonbin.

"Tunggu 3 menit dan pesanan akan segera siap."

Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 15.00. Caffe sangat ramai sehingga mereka tidak sempat memakan bekal yang Jihoon buat.

"Ji makan dulu," Yoonbin menghampiri Jihoon yang tertidur di sofa ruang karyawan.

Jihoon terlihat sangat lelah. Yoonbin mengusap pipi Jihoon sehingga membuat Jihoon terganggu dan bangun dari tidurnya.

"Bin, jam berapa sekarang?"

"Jam 4, kamu tertidur satu jam."

"Bin kayanya lambung ku kambuh deh."

Yoonbin buru-buru bangun dan mengambil tasnya di loker. Mengambil wadah bekal berisi sandwich daging yang Jihoon buat tadi pagi.

"Makan dulu, aku lupa kamu ga boleh telat makan." Yoonbin membuka bekal itu kemudian memberikan satu potong sandwich ke Jihoon.

"Makasih. Kamu juga makan, aku tau kamu cape terus laper."

"Iya."

"Udah habis semua. Pulang sekarang aja ya biar kamu bisa cepet istirahat." Yoonbin mengambil tasnya dan mengambil jaket. Kemudian ia pakaikan jaket miliknya ke Jihoon.

"Kamu bawa motor, aku gapapa gapake jaket." Tolak Jihoon.

"Gapapa, aku gamau kamu makin sakit."

"Yoonbin, sepertinya aku butuh obat."

Yoonbin yang sedang memainkan hp segera menyimpan hpnya dan menghampiri Jihoon.

Dipegangnya dahi Jihoon, dan sepertinya Jihoon demam.

"Kamu demam, kayanya karena kemarin kamu hujan-hujanan waktu pulang dari rumah temenmu."

Jihoon menarik selimutnya sampai leher. Rasanya kepala Jihoon sangat pusing.

"Kamu tunggu disini ya, aku ke apotik beli obat."

10 menit menunggu akhirnya Yoonbin kembali membawa obat pereda demam dan pusing, Yoonbin juga membeli bubur untuk Jihoon makan sebelum minum obat.

"Makan dulu, abis itu minum obatnya."

Jihoon hanya bisa menurut, rasanya malas sekali untuk makan. Tapi Jihoon terpaksa harus makan karena Yoonbin akan sangat menyebalkan jika Jihoon tidak menurutinya.

Habis memakan bubur, Jihoon meminum obatnya. Ia kembali berbaring dan mencoba untuk istirahat.

"Besok gak usah kerja dulu, biar aku yang izin sama kak Byounggon." Yoonbin mengelus rambut Jihoon sampai Jihoon terlelap.

Yoonbin paling tidak bisa melihat Jihoon sakit, oleh karena itu ia selalu memaksa Jihoon makan dan meminum obat.

Yoonbin menyayangi Jihoon sebagai temannya. Jihoon adalah teman baiknya sejak Sma kelas 1. Dulu ia dan Jihoon bertemu di lorong apartemen dan kebetulan sama-sama sedang mencari apartemen. Mereka sudah kenal di kelas sehingga mereka memutuskan tinggal di apartemen yang sama. Selain karena sudah kenal, mereka memilih satu apartemen karena biaya hidup saat ini sangat mahal.

Tak terasa, sudah 2 tahun mereka lulus dari sekolah dan itu artinya mereka sudah tinggal bersama 5 tahun.

Sampai saat ini ada satu hal yang Yoonbin tidak tahu yaitu fakta bahwa Jihoon menyukainya sejak 2 tahun lalu.


End file.
